


Art for Beyond the Yellow Book Road

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bookseller Bucky Barnes, Bookstores, Captain America Steve Rogers, Cats, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Scarves, Soft (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Art to accompany crinkelfries's story Beyond the Yellow Book Road, in which Steve is having a hard time adjusting to life in the 21st century, but once he meets a bookseller, things get a little easier.For calendulae's birthday! Happy birthday, pal, I'm glad I know you <3 <3 <3





	1. Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amsch (calendulae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calendulae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beyond the Yellow Book Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438951) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries). 


	2. Mimsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every bookstore needs a cat


	3. Steve and Hercules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds a kitten on his morning run, and how can Bucky say no to this?


End file.
